This invention relates generally to the recovery of worn turbine vanes, and more particularly to the reworking and resurfacing of worn vanes by adding metal and thereafter refinishing so as to extend the useful life thereof.
Heretofore turbine vanes as used in aircraft engines, power stations and the like have had a specific useful life, after which they were removed and discarded as being no longer capable of service. Since the initial cost of such vanes is quite considerable, this practice resulted in an appreciable expense that was involved with the maintenance of the turbines. In addition to the loss of use of the equipment involved and the expense of labor in installing new vanes, there was the additional very considerable outlay required for the new replacement parts or vanes which were to be installed. This prior practice, which was necessary to maintain the equipment in reliable operating condition, therefore resulted in high operating charges.
More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements and refinements in the methods of refurbishment set forth in our co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 613,479 identified above.